Cameras and other image sensors may be used to capture images and/or videos of a physical environment, sometimes for surveillance or monitoring certain areas of interest. Some cameras include image sensors effective to detect light in both the visible and infrared (IR) spectrums, which enable the operation of those cameras in day and night modes. Image data generated by cameras may be processed to determine characteristics of the area of interest being recorded, such as for detecting motion or movement in the recorded areas.